True Love Melts the Cold
by HummingBirdira
Summary: *Spoiler Warning* Edward takes Bella out on a trip to an unknown destination as one of the various things they do in the spare time before getting married.


"No, not unless you tell me were your taking me," I said looking carefully away from Edward.

Edward had constantly been insisting on going to some mysterious place outside of Forks while I was still human. The reason I was completely rejecting the idea was because he was always finding a too innocent way around telling me where he was planning on taking me.

"Does it really matter where as long as we're together?" I know he was referring to something similar I said to him before. I knew because I really didn't mind where I was as long as he was there, and it sounded familiar. But there were defiantly some places I would prefer to be compared to others and I wasn't planning on agreeing to go until I had verified the location..

"It would still be nice to know where," I told him impatiently. He lightly lifted my chin trying to get me to look in to his smoldering eyes that I had been safely avoiding; knowing that if I did it wouldn't be long until I gave in. And it worked. His eyes messed with my heartbeat.

"Please? Bella, I promise you'll be safe with me," there was pure honesty in his velvet voice.

"Fine," I gave up, not that I could continue to argue when looking at his face. Then it all happened too fast. We were barrowing Alice's Porsche to get to the unknown far away place. The speedometer on the dash was covered by a piece of duck tape, although it was oblivious that Edward was going faster than the speed limit. Not that I could make one out, or anything outside the window for that matter, it was all a blur. I continually looked out the window for a hint of where we were anyways, but all I could see was a blur of white. "And your sure you're not going to tell me were we are going?"

"Yes." That had to be bad.

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what we're doing?"

"Don't worry Bella, you'll find out soon enough. We're almost there, only a few more minutes," he smiled at me. I looked back angrily at the blur outside the window. Before I knew it, we were at a stop. Before I even reached for the door Edward had slid out of the car. I waited expecting him to open my door, but nothing happened so I tried opening it myself. It wouldn't open. Then Edward opened the door and snatched me up, cradling me in his arms. I tried looking around, but he just held me closer to his chest not letting me squirm an inch.

"Edward put me down," I protested looking up at his face. Then he took me from under my arms holding me up-right so I was level to his face.

"I don't think you'd like to be put down all the way, you might slip if you try standing up." He lowered me a little bit and lowered his hands so he was hugging me to him. I held on to him too realizing the lack of ground beneath my feet.

"And why would I slip? Falling or tripping I would understand, but _slipping_?" Edward looked at me like I was missing something big. Then, I remembered everything around us, and I looked around. We were on a frozen lake surrounded by small his with snow dropping onto the ice. The sky was spotted with what were brief breaks in soft fluffy clouds, you could see the night sky, and, the clouds weren't Fork's clouds', they weren't threatening. Then I remembered the fact that nothing was beneath my feet and the ice, again. In shock, I tightened my grip around Edward; not wanting to imagine what would happen if I was on my own feet.

Edward chuckled, "Maybe because I know you won't fair well on ice." I looked up at Edward then the sky above him, it was spinning, not in a dizzy way but in a slow way that was… nice. It didn't give me time to feel mad at him, it was all too calm.

"And why did you take me here? Where ever this is." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I thought it would be nice and here at night you can see the stars and it's cloudy enough during the day so I can come out."

"Wow, I don't think I've seen stars since – well – before I came to Forks, I think," I murmured into his shirt.

"You aren't mad at me for taking you here?" He asked lightly.

"You didn't give me any time to get mad at you," I looked up into his steady gaze down at me, "Anyways I'm enjoying myself." I put my head right back were it was, knowing that the rest of eternity would be always be nice with him around.


End file.
